Pease input user ID and password
by ZenithMarkeese
Summary: Duo gets his hands on a laptop, Quatre and Wufei share a similar tatto, Relena bashing, the CIA, Barney, Vegeta, Heero screaming like a little girl do i have to say more?


Author's note: Heya folks! Zenith Markeese here! I wanna warn you that there is absolutely no plot here! I wanted a break from actually having to think don'tcha know! Well hope you like it! Well time to set the stage! *leaves room* *Duo enters and sits down at computer*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam, barney, the cia or vegeta. Man I wish I owned the cia though! Or anything else in the list besides Barney!  
  
Pease input user ID and password........…  
  
User: Zenith Markeese  
  
Password: *********** (Duo Maxwell)  
  
.........Confirming...........User ID and password confirmed......…  
  
Duo smiled as Zenith's computer Started up. The screen went blank for a moment, then ran through the bios screen before windows came online. A background with a self-made Duo image across it appeared.  
Duo headed towards the writing programs.  
  
++++++Meanwhile in the Gundam Wing universe+++++++++  
  
Quatre ran through the Winner mansion estate frantically looking for the rest of the pilots. Running into the 83rd livingroom in his search he found what he was looking for........... sort of.  
  
"Not you too!" yelled Quatre his normally yellow hair now brown with a below the waist length braid. All around the room the rest of the pilots were having the same problem, Trowa had combed his so it went over the right side of his face, Heero was death glaring at his and Wufei was trying to saw his off with his katana. Everytime the chinese pilot cut through it though the braid regenerated to it's former length.  
  
"DISHONERABLE BRAID! It fights like a Onna!" said Wufei trying to cut through it again for the fifth time.  
  
"Who did this?" said Quatre looking bewildered. As his head went back and forth, looking around the room, his braid flung out and whacked Trowa in the face. "Oops, sorry Trowa!"  
  
Trowa snored quietly, knocked, still standing even knowing he was unconciouse from being knocked out by Quatre's hair. All the rest of the pilots sweatdropped.  
  
Heero was going back to glaring at his braid again when suddenly Wufei threw his sword at the ground hard enough to embed it in the wooden surface. "This has to be Maxwell's fault! That idio..!!!" Suddenly a large piece of square metal appeared over Wufei's mouth, cutting off the end of his sentance.  
  
"What the..?" said Heero looking at the now bewildered Wufei trying to pull the piece of metal off his face.  
  
"What happened?" asked a equally confused Quatre. Trowa next to him woke up due to all the commotion and looked around. Spotting the chinese pilot struggling with his gag he tilted his head sideways and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" said a voice as a burst of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. "I happened buddy boys!"  
  
Everyone one sweatdropped as Duo appeared dressed in a complete grim reaper outfit. "What the.....?" said Heero again.  
  
Finally managing to rip the metal gag off his mouth (it was glued on) Wufei picked up his sword and swung it menacingly at Duo, "How'd you so that to me Onna!?"  
  
Duo smiled at him with his usual mischevious grin, "I hacked into ol' blue hairs computer!" said Duo holding up a blue laptop in a hand that was previously covered by his cloak. "I'm now in control of this fic!"  
  
"Oh god no............" said Quatre, Heero and Trowa.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" yelled Wufei swinging his sword at Maxwell. The braided pilot didn't even bother to move as the sword turned into cheese and shattered on impact. The chinese pilot was staring in horror at his sword when there was a sudden noise from the door of the room.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." Yelled Sally dressed in a mortal combat 2 Kitana outfit, she did a flying jump kick at Wufei waving purple fans back and forth. The chinese pilot stared in shock for the split moment before her foot impacted with his face.  
  
"Onna!" yelled Wufei rubbing his sore face from where he had been knocked down. He looked angrily at the female general, she had her hair straight for once and it was dyed black.  
  
"Ohhhhh, Wuffie!" called Duo. As Wufei turned he saw the braided pilot sitting in mid air typing on the laptop. "Your gonna lovvvvvvvvvvvvve this!"   
  
Suddenly Wufei's clothing and hair turned into Liu Kang's costume.  
  
"Maxwell!! This is the second time to day you have messed with my hair!" yelled Wufei as he stared angrily at his, now cut short, hair. It had also been dyed brown.  
  
All the other pilots sweatdropped, not at his hair or reaction, but what was on his chest.  
  
"Uh, I didn't put that on there........." said Duo looking a tad uneasy. On Wufei's chest was a tattoed pink bunny rabbit with hearts around it.  
  
"Eep!" yelled Wufei trying to cover the tattoo with his arms. "Uh! It wasn't my fault I was drunk that night!!!"  
  
The rest of the pilots sweatdropped again.  
  
"That's disturbing." Said Trowa shivering. Next to him Quatre opened up his shirt.  
  
"Hey I got one of those too!" Across the blonde pilots chest was the same tattoo. Everyone sweatdropped again. Trowa backed away from him slowly. Heero fell over in his chair.   
  
"Alrighty............ That was unexpected." Said Duo raisning an eyebrow as the Arabian pilot rebuttoned up his shirt. Turning to Zenith's laptop again he typed in a few words causing the blond's shirtbuttons to trun into padlocks. Turning to the two other remaining pilots without tattoos he smiled, "I don't think we need to see that again..........."  
  
Suddenly Vegeta appeared out of nowhere and said: "None shall oppose Vegeta!" and then disappeared again.   
  
Barny appeared an instant later asking, "Has anyone seen my blonde haired friend?"   
  
Heero pulled out his gun immediately and shot the purple dinosaur.  
  
Quatre started crying, yelling, "Barney! Barney!" over and over again.  
  
Duo looked at the Laptop again. "What the hell this is getting weird and I'm not even typing!" initiating a search program he found out that the laptop was intercepting tv signals.  
  
Suddenly a CIA signal came on over the intercom also, "*Crackle* yes general, Rosey o'donnel did steal our time machine and went back in time to assassinate JFK!*Crackle*"  
  
Anouther voice came on, "*crackle*Private this conversation is being monitored! Track the singnal!*" Duo panicked and hitting the off button shut the laptop's lid quickly.  
  
Suddenly Heero screamed really high pitched, like a little girl. All the Gundam pilots turned to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Relena from the doorway. She was quickly shot down as a stream of bullets came from a CIA helicopter in front of the window. Everyone in the room who wasn't Relena ducked to the ground.  
  
Over the helicopters P.A. system came, "Surrender immediately! Or you will be terminated."  
  
"This is so not cool!" said Duo from his hiding place on the floor. Looking over at Heero on the floor he saw him looking at Relena and grinning.   
  
Suddenly the body turned grey and twitched. A few seconds later it got up.  
  
"Heee........eeee..rrrrr........ooooo..........." said Zombie Relena. The helicopter opened fire on it again, but the zombie girl just shrugged it off. Turning she leaped at the helicopter and tried to eat the pilot through the windshield.  
  
Heero screamed again all high pitched.  
  
Suddenly there was a large explosion as the helecopter blew to pieces, looking where the rocket had camme from, Duo saw Hilde with a portable rocket launcher.  
  
"Hilde, good to see you!" said Duo getting up. He wiped the dust from the explosion off his cloak.  
  
"Hi Duo!" said Hilde dropping the rocket launcher and running over and hugging him. The weapon landed on Wufei's foot making him grab the offending limb and hop around wildly.  
  
"Darn Onna!" yelled Wufei shaking his fist at her while still hopping, suddenly Zombie Relena's disentached head flew through the window and hit him in the side of his head, knocking him unconciouse.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeerooo!" called out the Zombie Relena head from the floor where it landed.  
  
Heero screamed another high pitched scream.  
  
Hilde chucked a grenade at it and it blew to pieces.  
  
Heero fainted.  
  
"Not a dull moment with you pilots, is it?" Said Sally.  
  
"Of course." Said Duo. Hilde giggled.  
  
"MY HOUSE!" yelled Quatre. He pulled started pulling out his still Duo like hair ehile looking at the nearly destroyed room.  
  
"Ooopsies............." said Duo.  
  
"Bata to suto!" yelled Zenith flying in though the window. Fluffy the toaster immediately followed and started chewing on the leg of one of the chairs.  
  
"Uh oh..........." Said Duo backing away and trying to look unguilty.  
  
Zenith whacked the dead Relena head once with a mallet just to be safe, grabbed his laptop and flew off again. Duo sweatdropped as fluffy grabbed Wufei's leg and followed. A few feet from the window it lost its grip and the chinese pilot fell into the Winner family pool.  
  
"Stupid Onna toaster!" yelled Wufei waking up from hitting the cold water. Fluffy turned around and charged at the pilot. Everyone turned away as sounds of mauling and Wufei screaming like a little girl were heard.  
  
"NOT THE TATTOO!!!! YEEEEIIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey hope you liked it! Anyway this was a tad different then my normal style since all i did was just put in anything that my mind came up with! Well tell me if you liked it, also if you could, if you've read any of my other stories tell me which style you liked better! I'm kinda curious if people liked this story type better then Gundam Halloween.  
  
P.S. Bata to suto was the closest thing i could fine to the japanese equivelant of the phrase buttered toast! And i do say it on a reguluar basic in real life! 


End file.
